The field of the invention is sulfur burning guns and the invention relates more particularly to the service of sulfur burning guns. A nozzle for a sulfur burning gun is shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,399, the disclosure of which patent is incorporated into the present application by reference. Sulfur guns of the type shown in the present application have been in operation since the 1920s. They atomize molten sulfur in a furnace causing the sulfur to burn and the resulting gas is dissolved in water to make sulfuric acid. The design of the sulfur gun has been improved by the addition of a steam jacket for cooling the gun. The capacity of such guns has also been increased and the net result is that the modern guns can weigh 160 to 170 lbs. per unit. The most common types of sulfur gun problems are due to nozzle or tip failure or simply plugging and in all of these cases the gun must be removed so that the nozzle can be serviced. In the case of the conventional 160 lb. gun which is also very hot, this removal job is difficult and somewhat dangerous. A typical fast replacement of a hot conventional sulfur gun will keep the sulfur plant off line for about 11/2 hours, normally using three men for the job. If the sulfur plant is a 2000 ton per day plant, the cost of sulfur gun servicing is about 125 tons of sulfuric acid. Many times the plant is also used to supply steam to a turbo generator which in turn also has to be shut down during service because of the lack of steam production. Thus, the cost of sulfur gun service is substantial.